Destinada a ti
by Jessi-85
Summary: Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabia... Muy pronto mi destino iba a cambiar y solo "él" iba a ser el culpable, aunque no lo quisiera... Mal Summary lo sé...
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa J. K. Rowling y esta loca historia me pertenece a mí y solo a mí…

Espero les guste.

**SUMMARY: **Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabia… Muy pronto mi destino iba a cambiar y "él" iba a ser el culpable, aunque no lo quisiera…

**PROLOGO**

Han pasado 4 años desde que la guerra terminó. Y las cosas en el Mundo Mágico parecen comenzar a mejorar, con mucho esfuerzo por parte de todos.

Mi "Relación" con Ron, si puede llamarse así, termino poco después de comenzar. Nos dimos cuenta de que el amor que sentíamos era mas un amor de hermanos. Juntos decidimos que lo mejor era continuar siendo amigos. Creo que descubrimos que no nos amábamos porque seguíamos peleando y discutiendo como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, nunca nos veíamos, yo por mis estudios y él con la Academia de Aurores.

La vida de Harry cambio y para mejor. Una vez, Voldemort muerto, pudo volver con el gran amor de su vida, su pelirroja, Ginny y hace un año que están casados. Viven en Grimmauld Place, la Antigua Casa Black, hasta que finalmente decidan reconstruir la antigua residencia Potter en Godric Hollow. Pronto se graduaría con Honores de la Academia de Aurores y Ginebra, ya no tiene que esconderse para jugar al Quidditch y ahora es la jugadora más importante de las Arpías, aunque aspira jugar en la selección.

Ron también esta a punto de graduarse, aunque en un principio pensó en abandonar, logro sus metas y los gemelos, aunque parezca sorprendente fueron su gran apoyo.

La guerra cambió a todo el mundo. Las muertes de personas queridas como Tonks, Colin, entre otros tantos forzaron a cambiar y replantearse las cosas a muchas personas. Aunque no lo crean con Malfoy, las cosas mejoraron considerablemente, aunque para eso tuvo que sufrir un fuerte golpe. Poco antes de que se realizaran los juicios a los mortífagos, los Malfoy sufrieron un ataque por parte de los mortífagos sobrevivientes donde asesinaron a Lucius y Narcisa, no sin antes torturarlos junto con Draco, por haber abandonado al Señor Oscuro. Antes de que lograran matar a Draco, los Aurores lograron llegar y salvaron a Draco casi moribundo.

Seguía siendo arrogante y frio pero no era el mismo chico malcriado que conocíamos en Hogwarts.

En cuanto a mí, termine mi carrera de Medimagia junto con Draco. Como se habrán dado cuenta no mencione estar con alguien, porque no lo estoy, y no porque no quiera sino porque mis "Queridos" (nótese mi sarcasmo) amigos se encargan de deshacerse de cada hombre que se acerca a mi con intenciones que ellos no quieran.

En un principio mis "guardaespaldas" como siempre fueron Harry y Ron pero hace 2 años Draco se unió en la misión de proteger la "Virtud de Herms" como decían los gemelos matándose de la risa.

Mi padre por otro lado, les está realmente agradecido por proteger a su pequeña. Amo a mi padre pero realmente puede llegar a ser muy pesado, menos mal que mamá logra controlarlo. Me alegro tanto de haber podido recuperarlos después de que les borre la memoria y los mande al otro lado del mundo para protegerlos. Pensé que no los iba a volver a ver, pero todo salió bien y ellos comprendieron que todo lo que hice fue porque quería protegerlos.

Todo parecía estar bien. Pero no sabía que todo iba a cambiar nuevamente dentro de poco, y que yo iba ser la protagonista de esta historia.

¿Porque les cuento todo esto?

*******************

Simple, porque estoy destina a él y él a mí. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiéramos.

Bueno este es el comienzo de una historia que poco a poco va saliendo de mi linda cabecita. Espero que les guste. Díganme que les parece… la continuo o no va?

Espero sus respuestas.


	2. Capitulo 1 Él se acerca

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa J. K. Rowling y esta loca historia me pertenece a mí y solo a mí…

Espero les guste.

**SUMMARY: **Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabia… Muy pronto mi destino iba a cambiar y "él" iba a ser el culpable, aunque no lo quisiera…

**Capitulo 1**

**Él se acerca…**

Estamos en Grimmauld Place festejando que los chicos se graduaron.

Veo a la Sra. Weasley conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad, a Remus sentado en uno de los sillones más alejados con Teddy en su regazo, sus ojos no son los mismos desde que Tonks falleció. Hubo un tiempo en que todos temimos que hiciera una estupidez y dejara solo a un pequeño Teddy. Pero Andrómeda, quien no solo había a su hija sino también a su esposo, lo puso en su lugar luego de eso Remus comenzó a mejorar pero todavía o era el mismo de antes.

Sigo recorriendo, con mi mirada, el lugar y todavía me sorprende ver a Harry, Ron y a Draco en la misma habitación sin estar apuntándose con las varitas y apunto de matarse. Se podría decir que se llevan bien, pero a Draco todavía le gusta hacer enfadar a Ron.

Toda la familia Weasley esta reunida. Bill con Fleur y una pequeña Victorie, de 3 años, que mira con atención en dirección a Teddy asombrada por los colores que va adquiriendo su cabello de a ratos.

Veo a Charlie sentado en un rincón hablando con Hagrid seguramente sobre los dragones que tienen en la reserva y como le va a Norberta.

A Percy junto a su novia, Audrey, hablando con el Ministro, Shacklebolt sobre las leyes que podrían implementarse para que el Mundo Mágico siguiera mejorando.

Los gemelos, seguramente planeando sus siguientes proyectos.

De pronto, siento a mi lado a alguien y veo al Sr. Weasley y en sus ojos hay un brillo de orgullo al mirar a su gran familia. Voltea su cara y me sonríe y aun siento ese brillo en sus ojos al mirarme y eso me llena de felicidad. Al terminar mi relación con Ron, temí que la familia en especial Arthur y Molly, se alejaran de mí y ya no me trataran como lo hicieron siempre. Pero ellos continuaron siendo como unos padres para mí.

Lentamente lo vi alejarse de mí, para ir junto a su esposa, abrazándola y reconfortándola mirando a los chicos.

Veo a Ginny a un lado de Harry hablando con Luna sobre sabe Merlín que. Creo que nunca voy a lograr entender a Luna, hay veces en que sus palabras me vuelven loca, pero una sonrisa sincera de ella me hace ver que vive en su propio mundo.

Me alejo un poco del salón y casi sin darme cuenta termino frente a la biblioteca, su puerta casi siempre permanece cerrada a menos que yo este en esta casa. Harry y Ginny ni la usan y solo no se deshicieron de todos estos libros porque saben que los mataría si lo hicieran.

Una vez dentro comienzo a recorrer los pasillos tocando suavemente los lomos de los libros con las yemas de mis dedos. Amo estar aquí dentro, una sensación de plenitud llena mi pecho cada vez que entro y siento que algo me falta cada vez que salgo. Es algo que por mucho tiempo trate de ignorar pero últimamente la sensación es más persistente.

De pronto, escucho a Ginny llamarme, pero siento su voz tan lejana como si fuera un sueño.

- ¿Herms? ¿Estas acá? –Dice Ginny.

Pero en el momento en que estoy por contestarle escucho otra voz, más lejana, llamándome. Siento que lo conozco, que necesito ir con "él". Si es "él", no sé quien es pero tengo que llegar a "él", era como una necesidad. Sin darme cuenta continué caminando por los corredores de la biblioteca, por espacios que no sabía que existían.

Pero de repente, siento que alguien toma mi mano y me jala. Me siento mareada, mi vista esta un tanto nublada, como si un velo cubriera mi rostro. Comienzo a pestañar y logro enfocar mis ojos en los marrones de Ginny, noto que esta preocupada pero no sé porque. Bajo un poco mi vista y veo sus labios moverse pero no logro entender lo que dice. Todavía estoy algo desorientada y sin más la oscuridad me inunda.

Escucho voces a mí alrededor. Están preocupados, lo sé por sus tonos de voz.

Lentamente abro los ojos y siento a todos mirándome, uno pequeña sonrisa a parece en mi rostro y todos ellos dejan escapar el aire de sus pulmones que estoy segura no sabían que estaban conteniendo.

Molly se acerca a mí y veo su preocupación, me abraza como solo ella puede y me pregunta:

"-¿Estas bien, Hermione? O mi niña, ¿Qué pasó? Ya sabia yo que tendríamos que deshacernos de esos libros, son muy peligrosos…." – pero las risas hacen que se detenga. Enfadada comienza a darse la vuelta para retarlos pero Arthur la detiene, conteniendo su risa.

Pienso que seguramente mi cara de espanto, detono las risas. Veo al señor Weasley alejarse con Molly que un despotrica por los peligros de esa biblioteca.

Escucha a los gemelos decir una broma acerca de mi y mi gusto por los libros pero no les presto demasiada atención. Mi mirada se centra en mis "guardaespaldas", Ron camina de un lado a otro hablando por lo bajo sobre los peligros de los libros y como yo me pierdo por ellos. Harry mi mira con preocupación y en sus ojos veo que se siente culpable, "como si el tuviera la culpa de algo", pienso. Le dedico una sonrisa suave y el me da una sonrisa tímida y abraza a una Ginny que solloza suavemente.

Draco, en su porte indiferente esta parado un poco más alejado, pero en este tiempo he logrado descifrar cada una de sus miradas y esos ojos color mercurio me dicen que no solo esta preocupado por mi sino que tiene miedo.

Lentamente trato de levantarme del sofá y me doy cuenta de que estamos en la sala.

–Me preocupaste un montón. ¿Qué te pasó? –Dice entre hipidos Ginny. –Te llame pero no contestaste. Empecé a recorrer la biblioteca y no te encontraba… –"No pensé que fuera tan grande", piensa. –Y cuando te encontré, te hable pero no me contestabas, te gire y tus ojos… estaban tan grises como los de Draco y seguís sin contestarme.-

Giro su cabeza. –Me asuste tanto Harry, no sabia que hacer… y cuando se desmayo, no sabia que hacer.

Mortificada trate de acercarme a ella pero Ginny se tiro sobre mi para abrazarme y caímos juntas sobre el sillón. La abrece y trate de reconfortándola, suavemente le susurre al oído. "Lo siento, Ginny. No fue mi intención asustarte".

Levante la mirada y les hable a todos: -Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlos, no se que pasó. Fue como un sueño.

Podía sentir sus miradas, trate de tranquilizarme y explicarles algo que ni siquiera yo entendía.

– ¿No te acuerdas nada? –pregunto uno de los gemelos.

– ¿Cómo llegaste allí? –Billy parecía muy preocupado. Fleur abrazaba tan fuerte a Victorie, que esta se revolvía incomoda entre sus brazos.

–No lo sé, solo recuerdo que entre en la biblioteca y comencé a caminar por los pasillos, escuche a Ginny llamarme y cuando iba a contestarle, todo se volvió borroso. Después de eso todo es muy confuso. –dije lo mas tranquila posible, pero sabia que algo estaba mal y no quería preocuparlos.

Les dedique una sonrisa y les dije: -No se preocupen, últimamente no he descansado bien. Estoy leyendo algunos libros que son muy interesantes, porque quiero hacer una especialización en Pociones.

Parece que todos comprenden lo que pasa y tratan de darme un poco de espacio. De lejos veo que la Sra. Weasley dice algo sobre que no me estoy alimentando bien y que estaba muy flaca, y al Sr. Weasley tratando de calmarla.

Lentamente todos se van alejando, aunque todavía siento las miradas de Harry, Draco, Bill y Remus sobre mí. Siguen preocupados y me parece que se dieron cuenta de que les estoy ocultando algo importante.

Horas mas tarde, en mi departamento trato de entender que pasó pero sin poder explicármelo, me siento muy cansada y mis ojos pesan lo mejor será dejarlo para mañana.

Pero "él" tiene otra idea…

**Holis, nuevamente estoy acá. He decidió subir esta historia que poco a poco espero que los emocione como lo hace conmigo. **

**Espero que les guste y me dejen algún que otro review. **

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Capitulo 2 Buscandote

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa J. K. Rowling y esta loca historia me pertenece a mí y solo a mí…

Espero les guste.

**SUMMARY: **Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabia… Muy pronto mi destino iba a cambiar y "él" iba a ser el culpable, aunque no lo quisiera…

**Capitulo 2**

**Buscándote**

A pasado casi un mes desde que sucedió el incidente de la biblioteca en casa de Harry.

Ahora parece que mis "guardaespaldas" se turnan para estar conmigo y no dejarme sola. Vienen para que almorcemos juntos, si Harry o Ron no pueden, Draco se me aparece por todo el Hospital preguntando sutilmente si estoy bien, sino me paso nada.

Trato de tranquilizarlos, pero parece que mientras mas lo intento ellos notan que algo no esta bien. Todavía no entiendo lo que pasa y cada día me siento mas cansada, trato de que los chicos no se preocupen pero veo en sus miradas que están muy preocupados.

_**Flashback**_

_Llegue al departamento después de una noche muy rara en casa de Harry, en mi habitación a tratar de descansar pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en la biblioteca y quien era el hombre que me llamaba. Poco a poco comienzo a dormirme, después de cerrar los ojos, escucho su voz, llamándome, reclamándome. Todo a mí alrededor es oscuridad, ni siquiera puedo verme las manos. _

_De pronto, una explosión de luz me ciega, me duelen los ojos pero lentamente comienzo a ver. Todo esta cubierto de una bruma y las cosas se ven desfiguradas._

_Comienzo a caminar y empiezo a ver como otras figuras comienzan a acercarse a mí, siento que me miran y escucho sus murmullos. Frente a mi aparece una figura que detiene mi andar, no logro verlo perfectamente, solo una silueta desfigurada._

_Extiende su mano y parece que quiere que la tome, no se porque pero confío en él, se que no trata de hacerme daño. A diferencia del resto de las figuras, él tiene sobre su cuerpo una túnica que me hace más difícil distinguir su cuerpo. Se supone que tengo que tenerle miedo, esta vestido como si fuera un mortifago pero no le temo, me siento segura con él cerca. _

_Comienzo a extender mi mano para tomar la suya, pero tan pronto como apareció la figura esta desaparece. Todo cambia, el aire a mi alrededor se hace mas pesado, mas frio. Siento que corro peligro, y vuelvo a escuchar su vos diciéndome que corra, que me apure que me necesita. Trato de encontrarlo pero no lo veo y así como él desapareció lo hacen también el resto de las figuras._

_Siento como la luz comienza a apagarse, pero sigo buscándolo y comienzo a desesperarme. La oscuridad me esta absorbiendo y no tengo miedo de ella, pero si de no encontrarlo a él, a que me deje sola "otra vez"._

_¿Otra vez? Pensé ¿Ya me había dejado antes? ¿Cuándo? Mi mente comienza a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de encontrarle lógica a mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta reconozco el techo de mi habitación. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que estaba despierta._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Estoy sentada en el sofá de mi departamento, escucho de fondo las voces que vienen del televisor pero son solo murmullos. Otra vez estoy perdida en mis pensamientos. Esto es cada vez mas preocupante… pierdo la noción del tiempo en todo momento.

El cansancio me esta ganando y es mas difícil disimularlo. Trato de no preocuparlos pero ya no se que hacer. Necesito hablar con alguien sobre estos sueños. Se que esa figura intenta decirme algo y el no saber me esta matando.

Seguramente el Profesor Snape, estaría asombrado de que la sabelotodo Granger no sepa algo. Pero es algo que no entiendo.

Este sueño se repite todas las noches, en unas casi podía sentir como las yemas de mis dedos tocando la mano de esa figura pero de repente todo se oscurece y me despierto tan cansada que Draco me regaña por no estar atenta en las consultas.

Creo que me falta algo para poder alcanzarlo pero no puedo descifrar que.

Hace pocos días atrás, Harry fue a visitarme a San Mungo y me comento que se reunió con Bill para ver que pasaba con la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Hola Herms! –dijo Harry, provocando que diera un pequeño grito y diera un salto. Al darme vuelta veo en su cara una sonrisa traviesa._

_-¡Harry! –dije, dándole un golpe en el brazo. -¡Me asustaste! Ya les dije a Ron y a ti que no me asustaran de esa forma, es como si disfrutaran asustarme de esa manera._

_En su cara aparece un pequeño sonrojo como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo una travesura. _

_-Lo siento, Herms. Pero es divertido ver tus pequeños saltos. Y te llame pero estabas muy concentrada en algo y no me prestaste atención. –dice._

_-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo. –dijo lo mas tranquila que puedo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba ida. Últimamente me sucede muy a menudo, es como si estuviera dormida y viera a ese hombre otra vez._

_Me vuelvo a distraer, y al fijar mi mirada en sus ojos, veo en ellos preocupación._

_-¿Harry? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ginny esta bien? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto, preocupándome por su silencio._

_-Ginny esta bien –responde –todos estamos bien. Tengo que contarte algo y espero que no te enojes._

_Sin esperar a que dijera algo, continua hablando:_

_-unos días después de lo que paso en casa, Bill se apareció por el cuartel queriendo hablar conmigo sobre lo que te paso…_

_Intente pararlo para decirle que todo estaba bien, pero ni siquiera me dejo hablar y me callo con una mirada muy penetrante que no sabia que pudiera hacer, como diciendo "ni se te ocurra interrumpirme" _

…_estaba preocupado de que algunos de los libros que pudiera haber en la biblioteca tuviera alguna maldición encima, ya sabemos que la familia de Sirius era adepta a la magia oscura y se le ocurrió que por ahí alguno de los libros pudiera estar maldito, no quería que volviera a suceder lo que te paso a ti._

_Me explico que podía realizar algunos hechizos para ver si había algo mal con los libros o con la biblioteca. Así que le dije que no había ningún problema que se pasara por casa cuando pudiera y que me avisara para no dejarlo solo por si pasaba algo._

_Una semana después nos reunimos para ver que pasaba pero al entrar a la biblioteca todo parecía normal. Bill se encargo de recitar varios hechizos y lo podía ver muy concentrado. Unos minutos después termino y me dijo que no había nada demasiado peligroso con una mueca en sus labios._

_Nos pusimos hablar de todas la posibilidades que podría haber ocurrido para que te pasara lo que te paso pero no encontramos una respuesta._

_Harry me miro fijo y dijo: -Esta todo bien, ¿verdad? Herms. No me estas ocultando nada._

_Lo mire y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa: -Todo esta bien, no te preocupes._

_Harry parecía querer decirme algo mas pero antes de que pudiéramos continuar. Rachel una interna del Hospital entro en mi despacho y dijo que me necesitaba de urgencia._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba frente a la casa de Harry, no sabia que hacia ahí, pero tenía claro que lo que me faltaba se encontraba en la biblioteca. Sabia que tanto Harry como Ginny no estaban y que solo Kreacher estaba en casa.

Al entrar trate de no hacer ruido pero Kreacher me oyó y se apareció a un lado, vestido con un traje a su medida.

-Señorita Hermione, los señores no se encuentran en casa. ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Quiere que busque a los señores?

-Nada Kreacher, solo necesito un libro de la biblioteca, ¿crees que habrá algún problema si paso a buscarlo? –pregunte, él pareció dudar pero me dijo que no había ningún problema y que si necesitaba algo lo llamara.

Recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca. Lentamente pose mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y al tocarla una sensación extraña atravesó mi cuerpo provocándome un pequeño escalofrío.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y al entrar un destello me cegó y al abrir mis ojos todo era oscuridad, sabia que ya no estaba en la biblioteca ni siquiera en la casa. Veo a lo lejos una luz y comienzo a caminar hacia ella. No se cuanto tiempo paso, no se si fueron minutos o horas pero al llegar a la luz veo a una figura esperándome.

De pronto me siento cansada y antes de poder decir algo todo vuelve a oscurecerse.

**Bueno este es el fin del capitulo, es totalmente misterioso. Jajaja me gusta lo misterioso. Espero que a ustedes también…**

**Dentro de poco las cosas van a comenzar a complicarse para Herms y esperemos que logre sobrellevarlo.**

**Nos vemos pronto. Aunque voy a estar un poco ausente, tengo que ponerme a estudiar porque dentro de dos semanas rindo un final y no voy a pasar mucho tiempo con la compu. Así que nos vemos dentro de unas tres semanas…**


End file.
